The Konfederacy
by BadWolf1900
Summary: This is a Kerbal Space Program story about two different KSP groups. From stealing satellites to all out war, this is a war story of Kerbal Space Program. If you do not know anything about KSP, then you probably won't understand this story.
1. Prologue

The Konfederacy

Prologue

In a one-hundred and twenty kilometer orbit, the K.S.S. Hermes was catching up to its target:

The Konfederate satellite: K.F.S. Iris

The Hermes sent out a drone to destroy the solar panels on the K.F.S. Iris. It carefully removed each one with precision. Once done, the drone then returned to the Hermes. Once this task was complete, the Hermes got as close to the Iris as possible.

The Hermes' cargo bay doors opened as a robotic arm extracted towards the Iris. The clamp then latched onto the satellite as it began to retract back into the cargo bay. The satellite fit perfectly.

They had just stolen a Konfederate satellite.

Of course, after having a fifth satellite stolen from them, the Konfederacy had officially had enough.

It was time to get rid of KISIS.


	2. Chapter 1 War Has Started

The Konfederacy

Chapter One

The Konfederate and KISIS leaders met on the Kerbal K2. A table sat under a canopy. Three leaders from each organization. Clef Kerman… the co-leader of the Konfederacy, kept a firm grip on the pistol in his coat. Just in case anything happened… mainly because anything _could_ happen.

They sat at that table… waiting for somebody to say something.

"So, you blood-sucking thieves think you can just take our satellites?"

Everybody looked at the Kerbal sitting at the end of the table. It was Jeffrey, the highest in command general in the Konfederacy.

"Excuse me?" asked Frankie. He was the _blood-sucking_ dictator that dictated KISIS.

"You heard me," retorted Jeffrey.

"I'm sorry," Frankie replied," but I will not be treated like this!"

"Oh, suck it up ya blood-sucking dictator." said Kurt, the president of the Konfederacy.

"I've had it with these underdogs." said Keenly, the co-blood-sucking dictator of KISIS.

"Yep, I've had it too," said Nexter, the leading scientist in KISIS. "I'm done," He said as he pulled out a knife.

Clef pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Nexter. Frankie reached into his pocket, but Kurt was fast to pull out a gun and shoot. The pullet went straight into Frankie's rib cage. As he was blown backwards he pulled out a tiny revolver out and shot Kurt in the arm. The engines of the Konfederate VTOL turned on. The three Konfederate leaders started to back towards it. Keenly threw a knife that went into Jeffrey's shoulder. They were at the VTOL now. Before everyone was in, Jeffrey pulled an assault rifle out of the pane and fired. The three KISIS leaders fled towards their plane. Clef pulled Jeffrey into the VTOL as they took off and headed home at full throttle.

War had officially started. I don't think I need to tell you that.


	3. Chapter 2 The New Aircraft

The Konfederacy

Chapter Two

Kurt

He sat in his office with plenty of bandages and stitches. Kurt pondered what to do with this mess.

 _Nuke? No. Too over the top. Golden Eye satellite? No. Needs more research. An air raid? N…_

 _Yes. That sounds good. Simple. Efficient. This war will be over in no time._

Or so he thought…

"Moneypenny!" Kurt yelled.

"Yes sir?" A woman asked.

"Get me Danny. Recruit number 2462! Hurry up with it!"

"Yes sir!"

Before long, a Kerbal in a recruit uniform entered the room.

"You asked for me, sir?" he said.

"Get Mach Three Aircraft training now!" Kurt ordered.

"Uh…"

"Go!" Kurt demanded," now!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Danny responded as he hastily headed to the recruits and training building.

"Moneypenny!" Kurt yelled again.

"Yes?"

"We need some new aircraft! Preferably some that can fly at speeds within the Mach Three speed range!"

"Yes sir!"

With that, Danny was being trained to fly this new aircraft and the scientists and engineers were working on creating it.

Part Two

Danny

Training was awful. Especially the "Kerbal G Tester". A machine that went around and around in circles. Three hundred meters per second. Four hundred meters per second. Five hundred meters per second. Six hundred meters per second. Seven hundred meters per second. Eight hundred meters per second. Nine hundred meters per second. One-thousand meters per second. By that time, Danny was starting to black out.

After all of the other torture devices, he was finally ready to see this new plane that had been hastily put together.

The fuselage was an Mk1 cockpit that widened into an Mk2 body. There were two turbo-jet engines on the back of that. On both sides of the main body, two long Mk1 fuel tanks, an intake on the front, a turbo-jet engine in the back, it added up to four extremely powerful turbo-jet engines. With Big-S Delta Wings, stabilizers mounted on the sides of the cockpit, and to tail fins sticking up from the Mk1 fuel tanks on the side of the plane.

Danny got a good look at the craft before an engineer and a scientist came up to him. It was Jimmy and Vinny. Jimmy the engineer and Vinny the scientist.

"Hi, Danny!" said Jimmy cheerfully," guess what I installed…"

"A cocktail dispenser?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Bingo!"

"And guess what I installed!" Vinny interrupted.

"A Champaign dispenser? " Danny asked.

"Quantum Afterburners!"

The crickets in Jimmy's cricket cage started to chirp louder.

"Say what?" asked Danny.

"Quantum afterburners!" Vinny replied," Very powerful, eco-enemy afterburners that run on the tiny amount of quantum fuel that is stored in the fuselage. I'll show you."

They used a ladder to climb onto the fuselage and opened a hatch that was located in front of the engines on the main fuselage. There was a strange looking machine inside.

"It's…"

"Basically a weird, futuristic machine with curly pipes and blue glowy things," Jimmy interrupted.

"Um…" Vinny continued," Yes, it's some of the very latest in Kerbodyne technology. It provides a powerful burst of speed when used. It's good for catching up to and or getting away from faster enemy aircraft. But, like I said, it's a very eco-enemy device, so you can't get very much use out of it before you're out of quantum fuel. So, don't use it unless you really need to. But, you'll only be _testing_ the craft today, so we'll see how fast you can get if you use all of the quantum fuel at once. Let me show you how to activate it from the cockpit."

They went to the front of the plane and climbed up a latter that lead to the cockpit. They leaned in and Vinny showed Danny all of the buttons and switches. Finally, they got to the little thing that fired the afterburners. All he had to do was flip two switches.

"The first one," Vinny explained," allows quantum fuel into the afterburner. The second switch allows special oil into the afterburner. Then, all you have to do is push and hold down this red button right here that is attached to the throttle. So you would flip these two switches," He said as he did so," and then push and hold down this button, which of course you would not want to do right now."

"So, like this?" Danny said as he held down the button and a deafening boom echoed throughout the room.

He let off of the button as the roar stopped and everyone starred at him.

"DO NOT DO THAT AGAIN YOU CRAZY #%$&*#&%$# #!"

Part Three

Danny

Eventually, Vinny finally calmed down after drinking a few cups of herbal tea. Yeah. Let's just say that he "drank" some "herbal tea".

(BadWolf1900 does not condone the smokage of herbal substances.)

It was time to test the plane craft. Yep. We're calling it that now.

They brought it out to the runway.

They had painted the name of the plane on the side of the nose cone.

 _The SkyWolf (Experimental)_

Danny got into the new plane. Ready to test this new…he didn't exactly know what it was to be used for.


End file.
